Say You Like Me! Wait What?
by toxic-kizz
Summary: Twins Sora and Roxas are finally going to school, for good. Quickly catching the eyes of the two school 'play boys' Roxas is quick to jump his brothers defense. After some harsh words he watches his brother fall in love, but is it possible for himself to fall for someone? Angst in later chapters, Possible triggers, Smut in later chapters, a lot of swearing. Crap summary, just read.


_Disclaimer;;_

_I do not own the characters in this story unless stated otherwise. _

_This story contains Y-A-O-I (Boyxboy), you have been warned. _

_This story will be around Sora and Roxas. (not SoraxRoxas)_

_There will be a few hints of other couples_

_All characters are 17-19 and in either gr 11 or 12._

_Hints of anorexia and self harm in some of the story\_

_But i will keep it low in case of triggering._

_Enjoy_

* * *

...

School. School was such a terribly boring part of life that everyone had to suffer through. Each and everyone of of their pathetic lives would be wasted away while they all went to school or worked. The blonde simply hated how they were all expected to be herded around their whole lives like sheep, under the control of the wolves (the government) who waited to pounce on their prey.

The blonde male - Roxas Lockheart - sat with one leg resting on the other, his head resting in his head, propped up by his elbow. He was already 110% with school and it was only the second period of his first day. The only reason he was able to tolerate it as much as he had was because of his silly twin brother, Sora. Because his brother was there he was able to have some fun in these boring classes.

Sora sat in the desk right beside him, his pen furiously scribbling in the notebook before him, copying everything the teacher had on the board. His blue eyes were focused and nothing was distracting him, for once. His brother was a dumbass really, but he was a great guy, he also had good grades, which really wasn't fair considering neither of them got the time to study before when their parents did nothing but move around.

So far both of them had every class together except for one, but both of them could manage to be away from the other for that long, thought it made Roxas feel very uneasy. His brother was to nice of a person and he would always get used and tricked, but he never noticed - more so - if he did notice, he never once said anything. After Sora dated this one pig, Roxas was very defensive about his brother. He got into a lot of fights because his brother was talked into hanging out with the wrong crowds. Ever since, Roxas almost never left his brothers side.

Roxas had a scar on his back from when they lived with their father. After their mother passed he became a terrible alcoholic, and because he knew Roxas was strong enough to fight back, he would always take it out on Sora. One night Sora tried to stand up for himself when Roxas had stepped out to pick up some eggs to make dinner when he came home to a terrible sight. Sora was on the floor holding his face and his father held a broken bottle in his hand. Roxas dropped the eggs and jumped in front of his cowering twin, only to have the glass rake across his back. After Roxas held off their father, Sora called the cops, and long story short; they now live with their aunt.

"Roxas.." a soft whisper came from beside him, snapping him from his thoughts. Turning to look over at the brunette beside him he simply lifted a brow, indicating for the other to continue with what he wanted to say. "Your hand.."

At his twins soft words he pulled his head from the fist that was holding his head up. Uncurling his fingers he winced, now feeling the pain that had been inflicted. His pale white hand was now covered in four small crescent shapes, neatly printed into his palm. He blinked and wondered when that happened but he turned and gave Sora a small reassuring smile. Turning his head back to his notebook he looked at the numbers and groaned a bit, he really really hated math.

_'Uuugh, why do we have to go to school. Things like this make me miss the abusive bastard we called dad,'_ he thought to himself before he was nudged. With a roll of his eyes he turned back over to Sora who looked at him as if waiting for something, confused he looked up to notice a blonde standing at the desk, also looking at him._ 'Okaaaay?'_ he thought to himself looking back at Sora who just laughed a bit,

"I'll say it again, Namine this is Roxas, Roxas this is Namine." He introduced them both with a smile. Sora was always quick to make friends. Roxas eyed Sora carefully before he looked the girl up and down, she looked really innocent, his eyes were soft blue and her uniform was very neat. His eyes then landed on her outstretched hand, lazily he shifted and took her hand giving it a small shake. Looking at her he gave her a small smile,

"Nice to meet you."

"You too, Roxas," she replied with a soft smile. She looked around herself, her blonde hair swayed with each move, before her eyes finally came to rest on a chair she could pull up so they could talk. Roxas held back rolling his eyes and shifted a quick glance at his twin who only gave him a look that said 'be nice!' before he he smiled at the blonde. They started to chit chat softly while Roxas started to copy Sora's notes before something caught his ear,

"What about .. those two..?" Sora said, dropping his voice to a soft whisper, nodding his head towards the front of the classroom. Both blonde turned to see who he was talking about and instantly Namine shook her head.

"Oh, no.. Sora be careful around those two, you too Roxas. They spell trouble. Both of them have a terrible habit of dating anyone and then leaving them. They are quiet rude and think they are so much better because their fathers are bother business partners, and because they are 'rich'." she said with a small scoff and roll of her attitude towards the two made him smile a little bit, he never pegged her to one to gossip about others, but then again she was a girl, and Sora often got a lot of the gossip.

Both of them nodded before Sora and Namine went back to their conversation. Roxas however felt his gaze set on the two 'trouble makers'. They weren't anything special, well besides their stuck up attitudes. He could tell just by looking at the Silver haired man, he was a sport player, what sport was simply beside him. He had a nice figure and he was a little on the skinny side, however his muscles were well defined. His face had a lovely shape to it, but his eyes were the best part of it; they were a strong aqua colour that had a soft shimmer in them.

However the one who had managed to really catch his eye was his friend. He was taller then the Silverette. He leaned against the wall with her arms crossed over his chest while a bunch of people sat around them talking. His face looked so cool and collected, which was a huge contrast to his hair. His hair was a flaming red that was styled into neat spikes. He was on the skinny side, but something told Roxas that he could probably defend himself pretty well if he had to, but he was clearly not a sports player.

Turning his head away he tried to focus on his notes when he suddenly heard a laugh from the front of the class room. It was no normal laugh it was a low chuckle, and it was unbelievably hot. Lifting his blue gaze he found the source, but he wished he hadn't. It came from the red head, but how his eyes were open and god were they mesmerizing. They were teal green eyes, like pools of liquid. Subconsciously Roxas bit his bottom lip and lowered his head. He had no time to be checking people out, let alone people like them.

Finally the bell broke off his chain of thoughts and he stood shutting his book with Sora's notes in them and stood, waiting for the other two to get their stuff all together. Once the two were ready he started out of the class, his eyes narrowing at the eyes that followed them, something told him those pretty boys would be a problem for him yet.

..

Finally free from that overly crowed lunchroom, Roxas stood at his locker looking over his schedule, he had with Sora next period, then they had different classes afterwords which was going to be a little bit of a problem with him.

"Roxas!"

Jumping the blonde looked up to see his brother who had his eyebrows kitten together and his hands on his hips,"" We're going to be late, hurry up!"

Rolling his eyes he shut his locker and locked it before he was dragged off down the hallways. His brother pushed open the gym doors and dragged him inside to where the rest of the class stood, waiting for the teacher. Roxas quickly caught sight of silver and red hair and he nearly groaned. Thats two classes he was stuck with those two.

Sora pulled him down on the bench with a few other guys when the teacher entered the room. The man had good build to him, but he seemed pretty average besides that. He had long brown hair and brown eyes, however he did have a large scar on his face. Roxas thought this was a little weird but he remained silent as he pulled his clipboard up to his chest before speaking,

"Class this is Physical Education, you will be taunt how to look after your bodies as well as how to push yourself past your limit without hurting yourself. I am your instructor, Mr. Leonhart. However when I am in the gymnasium you will call my Coach Squall, do I make myself clear?" he said, despite his looks his voice was pretty loud. Then again what more would you expect from a gym teacher?

The class all nodded and were split up into two groups. Sora was put on the opposite team with that bloody Riku guy. He didn't let it get to him as much as they got into a game of Soccer. They were only play that because Coach wanted to see how well they could use teamwork, however that didn't do much. Everyone was pretty greedy with the ball.

Half an hour later it was a tied game and Roxas had been put on the bench so someone else could get into the game. From his seat he watched his twin carefully as he ran after the ball. All of a sudden that Axel kid came up and kicked the ball from Sora, tripping him up in the process. Roxas felt his hands ball up into fists as that silverette caught him and helped him to the sidelines, his brother getting flustered in the process.

_'Damn it Sora.. You were warned about them!'_ he thought to himself before the coach decided to put him back into the game, letting Sora sit it out for a bit.

Roxas instantly got right back into the game, needing to burn off some steam after seeing that happen. He sole the ball from Riku and quickly scored a goal. With a small grin he bheard a few of his teammates give their own little cheer before the ball was in the game again. He had picked up that Riku was a soccer player, he was clearly more skilled then everyone else in that gym.

They played for five more minutes before the Coach blew the whistle for a break. Roxas stretched out a bit before he noticed Riku making his way over to Sora. Clenching his jaw he quickly blocked his path and glared at him,

"Where do you think you're going?" he growled. However this was met by a laugh,

"Going to talk to the new cutie. I can't help myself, he is just to adora-"

"Stay away from him!" Roxas snapped quickly. He didn't want to hear such things came from this playboy bastard. It sickened him to think of him touching his brother in any way ever again. This only made him laugh again, crossing his arms,

"Why? He's just your brother, you don't have the right to tell him who he can and can not hang with. He has a brain he can use to judge things for himself, he doesn't need a little puppy to protect him." Riku sneered at him. He shook his hair only to look at the Red head who joined his side.

_'Fan-fucking-tastic'_

"What's going on over here Riku?" He asked before looking at a pissed off Roxas. He grinned and looked back at Riku as he started to explain,

"This mutt thinks his brother needs to be protected, so he doesn't want me to talk to him." he shrugged like it was nothing, he didn't even seem hurt. That really made Roxas pissed off. His gaze shifted to Axel who laughed a bit,_ 'Fuck that laugh'_,

"Are you sure that's the reason, Riku? You sure it's not just because his brother has you attention and not him? Maybe the puppy is just jealous." he said reaching out to pet Roxas' head, only to have his hand batted away.

_'You bastards!'_ He hissed in his head. That comment only made him even more pissed off them before. He wanted nothing more then to punch both of those cocky bastards in the face, however he could not risk getting expelled on his first day. He clenched his hands into fists, his eyes glaring directly into both of the others,

"I wouldn't want either of your disgusting attention. People like you sicken me, stay away from my brother or not, if he is ever in pain because of people like you again, I will personally beat the living hell from you. You don't know why I look out for him so fuck off." he said through clenched teeth. Those two had really made his blood boil. Both of them blinked in surprise at that comment, but they both turned and started walking away laughing.

Going to his brothers side he ignored the questioning look he received. Great, everyone had probably seen that, but hopefully they hadn't over heard them. Looking at his brother he chuckled and rolled his eyes, as if to tell him everything was alright.

..

The rest of the day went along slowly and trouble free. Sora apparently had his last class with Riku, and Roxas was stuck with that stupid red head. The car ride home with their aunt was very long and awkward. Their aunt didn't care for either of them and refused to pay for their stuff so they both had part time jobs to pay for their room and school. They never talked to their aunt unless they had to, and she gave them their space.

Finally glad to be home, Roxas was sprawled across the couch with the television on, his blue eyes glued to his phone's screen. He was scrolling through his facebook feed, completely bored out of his mind.

Sora on the other hand had his text book lay out on the table and was doing his homework. Roxas thought it was funny how different they both were, but it was good, no one would ever mistake them for each other. He sighed and sat up, it was about 5 o'clock, he needed to start dinner. Hitting the power button on his phone he set it down on the coffee table and made his way over to the fridge and looked at his and Sora's shelf. There wasn't much left, they would have to pick up some groceries soon.

"Hey Sora, Is canned soup good enough for you? We don't have enough to make a dinner tonight.." he asked feeling bad. He should of gotten groceries so his brother could of had a decent meal, however he was met by a cheerful 'yeah'. Shutting the fridge he went into their side of the cupboard and pulled out a can of soup. As he opened it and started to heat it up on the stove he thought he'd remind Sora, "hey, it's your turn to do the dishes tonight."

"Uuugh, fine." he laughed as his brother whined.

"Hey, Sora.."

"What is it now, Roxas?"

"I want you to stay away from Axel and Riku, they are nothing but trouble, okay.." he said at last. It had been really bugging him. Those two thought that they could do whatever they wanted and that they could have anyone they wanted. It pissed Roxas off so much! Sora had been in enough shitty relationships because of people like that, and he didn't want to see him getting hurt by pigs like that ever again.

"But.. Riku seems really nice.." he said at last, breaking the silence. Roxas felt his heart stop, _'no, damn it no! Why did it have to be that cocky bastard..?!'_ he thought to himself upset. He knew Sora was quick to take a liking to people, but why did it have to be that bastard. Stirring he kept his head down, not saying a word right away,

"Whatever Sora.. just please promise me you will be careful. You heard Namine earlier, he plays with people. Dates them for a week or two and then dumps them in the worst way possible. I don't want to see that happen to you Sora. Promise me that you will use your head this time and think it through.." he said at last. He felt tired, Riku's words hitting him hard. Maybe because he was right, he couldn't protect Sora from everything, he couldn't control him. Sora had a mind of his own and he was more then capable to make his own decisions.

"I know, Roxas. I promise to be careful. Don't worry about me, okay?" He said at last.

"Okay good, but I will always be worried about you, you're my brother." he said turning to look at the brunette working on his homework. Lifting his head Sora gave him a small smile and nodded.

"You be careful too, don't get into to many fights. Okay?" He said, trying to sound stern. That made Roxas smile. Nodding he saw Sora smile and go back to his work. They would make it out of this hell hole, it wouldn't be easy but they would.

* * *

_**AN/** If you want me to update at least once a week, then I will need 5 reviews each chapter, and 10 faves/follows._

_I do have about 4 more chapters planned out_

_I will be open to some suggestions_

_Thank you for reading,_

_see you next chapter._


End file.
